The invention concerns a pencil comprising a lead, a protective cap and a device for shaping the lead in the protective cap.
Pencils of the above-indicated kind are known, for example from DE 196 16 613 C1. In accordance therewith the lead is axially displaceable, more specifically by means of a spindle drive. When the protective cap is fitted the lead can be advanced until it reaches the shaping device. As it rotates about its axis in the further advance movement, it can be sharpened by further actuation of the spindle drive, by means of the shaping device. As sharpening is effected by actuation of the spindle drive the advance is fixedly predetermined in the sharpening operation. More specifically it corresponds to the pitch of the spindle used.
The object of the invention is to make the axial movement of the shaping device with respect to the lead individually selectable.